The present invention relates to an improved device for dispensing animal scent, such as the type of scent used by deer hunters for example. The present invention more particularly relates to an improved animal scent dispensing apparatus which can be supported above the ground at a remote location so that animal scent can be dispensed as a drip and dropped to the ground intermittently at designated intervals.
Hunters attempt to lure animals, such as for example white tail deer, to a specific area by placing a small amount of animal scent on the ground. Concentrated animal scents, such as doe scent, are commonly used and commercially available in small bottles. Some hunters use an intravenous (I.V.) bag or bottle available at most sporting goods stores to contain the scent. The I.V. bag is hung from a tree and the scent is dispensed through a regulated drip tube drop by drop. Typically, the drip is regulated to continuously dispense one ounce of scent over a period of fifteen (15) to twenty-four (24) hours. The commercially available I.V. bag and regulated drip tube dispense drops continuously. This continuous dispensing of the scent is unlike the natural method of presentation of scent by animals, typically once or twice a day.
During mating season, a white tail buck makes a "scrape" by pawing the ground. The scrape is the buck's method of notifying does that he will return to the spot in search of a mate. A doe visiting the spot will sprinkle it with a small amount of urine to notify the buck of her interest. The buck and the doe return to the area until they meet. Deer typically move during the early morning and early evening hours. The doe typically dispenses the scent twice a day and during those time periods. It is thus not necessary for hunters to dispense scent continuously during the day. A scent dispensing apparatus that can be timed to dispense scent during the hours the deer normally move would not only conserve scent, but also obviate the frequent introduction of human scents into the area when the device is refilled.
With some prior art scent dispensing devices, the scent is dispersed into the atmosphere, rather than dropping to the ground. These prior art devices are not effective since they do not stimulate the natural method of scent presentation used by the deer, i.e., dripping the scent onto the ground.
Some prior art dispensing devices require access to an electrical utilities power supply and are therefore not suited for animal scent dispensed at a remote location.
Some prior art dispensing devices are noisy in operation. These devices are not suited dispense scents to attract animals since the noise would frighten the animals. Hunters also often used "feeders" which dispense corn, grain, or commercial feed. These "feeders" employ a canister and a spinning wheel. The wheel interfaces with a dispensing opening in the canister. Corn or grain jams the opening when the wheel is not spinning. When the wheel spins, corn is spun away from the opening and falls to the ground. The wheel is operated intermittently using a timer.
Various prior art devices for dispensing products, as well as the apparatus and the method of this construction in general are found to be exemplary of the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,279,653 Pfleger 3,589,563 Carragan 4,268,285 Mason 4,315,599 Biancardi 4,415,797 Choustoulakis 4,523,717 Schwab 4,609,127 Hart 4,679,943 Kavoussi et al ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,653 to Pfleger discloses a portable dispensing apparatus for the injection of medicines or chemicals into humans, plants and animals at a very low dispensing rate. The device is powered by a spring wound motor that must be rewound at relatively frequent intervals. The timing mechanism does not allow the dispensing intervals to be set for a specific time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,563 to Carragan is an automatic battery powered aerosol dispenser. The device allows for discharge of a product into the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,285 to Mason discloses an air freshening apparatus which uses a fan to disperse liquid or gel at controlled intervals. The device is designed to both filter and treat circulating room air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,599 to Biancardi discloses a method and apparatus for automatically watering vegetation at controlled intervals by condensing water humidity in the atmosphere. The condensed water vapor drips directly onto the soil surrounding the vegetation. The apparatus uses an electrical utility power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,797 to Choustoulakis discloses an apparatus for dispensing materials such as insecticide, deodorant and disinfectant contained in a pressurized can into the atmosphere. The materials are released from the can by energizing a solonoid automatically at selectable time intervals for preset durations. The device is powered by electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,717 to Schwab is an animal trail marker and scent container which dispenses scent continuously into the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,127 to Hart discloses a timed dispenser for fluid additives for use in fluid systems such as water and sewerage systems The device has a housing which supports and contains a reservoir, batteries, timing relays, other electrical components and a pump and a valve. The pump circulates the additive within the reservoir from a point at the bottom of the reservoir to an open port for dispensing into a discharge line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,943 to Kavoussi discloses a scent clock by metallic device for releasing scents into the atmosphere. Heat sensitive fragrances are released when a heating element is energized. The device is designed to be virtually noiseless in operation.